1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for heat treating substrates and, in particular, for heating semiconductor substrates (hereinafter simply referred to as substrates) in a furnace core tube to carry out a desired process on the substrates. The furnace may be an oxidation furnace, diffusion furnace, reaction furnace for a CVD (chemical vapored deposition) device and so on. In particular, the invention relates to a heat treating apparatus suitable for quick heating and quick cooling.